ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/June
June 3 Out in Hawaii 6-3-09 Out in Hawaii 001.jpg June 7 Arriving in Japan 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|1 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 002.jpg 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 003.jpg #Jacket by Maison Martin Margiela (spring/summer 2008), sunglasses by Balenciaga, leggings by Mark and Estel June 8 Mezamashi TV (Fuji TV) : Main article: Mezamashi TV Out in Japan The Fame Ball at Shibuya-AX : Main articles: The Fame Ball, Shibuya-AX The show was promoted as a "Ultra Premium Showcase'". After the show, they held a Q&A and a contest with Mari Sekine 6-8-09 Mezamashi TV 001.jpg 6-8-09 Out in Japan 001.jpg|1 6-8-09 Out in Japan 002.jpg 6-8-09 Shibuya AX 001.jpg #Jumper skirt by Angelic Pretty (Glistening Rose JSK, 2009), sunglasses by Balenciaga June 9 *Mezamashi TV aired. 82.5 FM North Wave :Main article: JOPV-FM 6-9-09 825 FM North Wave 001.jpg #Hat by Yoshiko Creation Paris Music Japan (NHK) :Main article: Music Japan Interview and a performance of "Just Dance". 6-9-09 Music Japan 001.jpg|1 6-9-09 Music Japan 002.jpg 6-9-09 Music Japan 003.jpg 6-9-09 Music Japan 006.jpg 6-9-09 Music Japan 004.jpg|2 6-9-09 Music Japan 005.jpg #Hat by Yoshiko Creation Paris #Bodysuit by Dresscamp by Marjan Pejoski (F/W 2009), ring by NOir Jewelry, bot pairs of sunglasses by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Givenchy (fall/winter 2008) Elle TV Japan (Web) 6-9-09 Elle TV Japan 001.jpg|1 #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban June 10 Sukkiri!! (Nihon TV) : Main article: Sukkiri!! Waratte Iitomo! (Fuji TV) : Main article:Waratte Iitomo! Tokio Hot 100 (J-Wave) : Main article: J-Wave Chiaki Oshima 6-10-09 Sukkiri 001.jpg|1 6-10-09 Sukkiri 002.jpg 6-10-09 Sukkiri 003.jpg 6-10-09 Waratte Iitomo 001.jpg|2 6-10-09 Leaving television studio 001.jpg 6-10-09 J Wave Tokio Hot 100 001.jpg 6-10-09 Chiaki Oshima 001.jpg #Jumper skirt by Angelic Pretty (Sugar Time JSK, 2009), #Suit by Dress Camp by Marjan Pejoski (fall/winter 2009), boots by Chanel June 11 Future Tracks→R (TV Asahi) Lady Gaga was interviewed inside her hotel room. 6-11-09 Futur Tracks R 001.JPG Best Hit USA (TV Asahi) Recorded the interview inside her hotel room. 6-11-09 Best Hit USA 001.JPG Leslie Kee 6-11-09 BTS Leslie Kee 001.jpg June 12 Music Station (TV Asahi) : Main article: Music Station 6-12-09 Music Station 001.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 002.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 003.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 004.jpg 6-12-09 Music Station 005.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, custom outfit by Jeremy Scott June 14 *The interview of Lady Gaga by J-WAVE Tokio Hot 100 aired in Japan. Mandarin Oriental Hotel Gaga attended the launch of SingTel new music service called AMPed where she was asked question by the media and fans. 6-14-09 SingTEL press conference 001.jpg 6-14-09 SingTEL press conference 002.jpg 6-14-09 SingTEL press conference 003.jpg The 8TV Quickie (8TV) Interview recorded at Mandarin Oriental Hotel. 6-14-09 Quickie Interview 001.JPG Channel V Thailand Interview recorded at Mandarin Oriental Hotel. 6-14-09 Channel V Thailand 001.JPG The Fame Ball at The Dome :Main articles: The Fame Ball, The Dome Gaga performed a showcase to the media selected by SingTel and Universal Music. Customers of SingTel were eligible to win tickets to the show. The venue was a dome named "The Dome from Dubai" which was built for the event. The opening act was DJ Paul T. June 15 Mandarin Oriental Hotel : Main article: Ashley Armstrong AshleighSim.jpg AshleighSim3.jpg AshleighSim2.jpg *Stylist by Jerome Awasthi, hair by Issac Ng, Makeup by Beno Li #Outfit by Unknown, panty by Dolce & Gabbana #Scarf (worn as dress) by Daniel Palillo, rubber boots by Prada, tulle headpiece by Danson Chong F1 Rocks Singapore With LG Gaga shot a series of ads for the F1 Rocks held in Singapore from September 24 to 26 of 2009. 6-14-09 F1 Rocks 2009 ads 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, MTV Asia Lady Gaga filmed a commercial to be used on MTV Asia. One of the commercial was her promoting the Pet Shop Boys remix of "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" that was available for download on MTVasia.com. 6-15-09 MTV Asia 001.jpg 6-15-09 MTV Asia 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, June 16 Incheon International Airport 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 001.jpg|1 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 002.jpg #Outfit by Jeremy Scott (spring/summer 2009), shoes by Christian Louboutin, sunglasses by Ray-Ban June 17 Grand Intercontinental Hotel Press conference. 6-16-09 Press conference 001.jpg|1 6-16-09 Press conference 002.jpg 6-16-09 Press conference 003.jpg 6-16-09 Press conference 004.jpg 6-16-09 Press Conference 005.jpg 6-16-09 Press Conference 006.jpg 6-16-09 Press Conference 007.jpg 6-16-09 Press Conference 008.jpg #Custom collar by Unknown, suit by Dress Camp by Marjan Pejoski (fall/winter 2009), sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, shoes by Chanel The Fame Ball at Club Answer :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Club Answer 6-16-09 Pre-concert press conference 001.jpg|3 #Sunglasses by Balenciaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin June 18 M! Countdown (Mnet) : Main article: M! Countdown 6-17-09 M NET Countdown Korea 001.jpg June 19 Toronto Pearson International Airport 6-19-09 Arriving in Canada 001.jpg|1 6-19-09 Arriving in Canada 002.jpg #Jacket by Jeremy Scott (spring/summer 2009), sunglasses by Alpina, shoes by Unknown SoHo Metropolitan Hotel 6-19-09 Arriving at hotel 001.jpg|1 6-19-09 Arriving at hotel 002.jpg #Bodysuit by Vilsbol de Arce (spring/summer 2009), sunglasses by Versace, shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel (fall/winter 2009) "It's Fun" campaign for RTL-II 6-19-09 RTL2 It's Fun 009.jpg|1 6-19-09 RTL2 It's Fun 003.jpg|2 #Bodysuit by Vilsbol de Arce (spring/summer 2009), shoulder pads by Manish Arora (fall/winter 2009), rings by NOir Jewelry #Dress and hat by Pierre Cardin Hotel 6-19-09 Leaving hotel 001.jpg|1 6-19-09 Leaving hotel 002.jpg 6-19-09 Leaving hotel 003.jpg The Fame Ball at Kool Haus :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Kool Haus Last performance with DJ Nicodemus before replacing it by a live band. 6-19-09 Kool Haus 001.jpg 6-19-09 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg #Outfit by Yvonne Lau (Alphabet), sunglasses by Alpina #Jacket by Haus of Gaga, bra by Atsuko Kudo, "Pip" bra by Yoshiko Creation Paris Official Pre-MMVA Party Gaga with her dancers and Perez Hilton attended the Pre-MMVA Party hosted by INK Entertainment in Toronto. 6-19-09 Ultra party 001.jpg|1 6-19-09 Ultra party 002.jpg #Outfit by Ara Jo (fall/winter 2009), sunglasses by Alpina, shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel (fall/winter 2009) June 20 arriving at MMVA Rehearsals Quiznos 6-20-09 Arriving at MMVA rehearsals 001.jpg|1 6-20-09 Arriving at MMVA rehearsals 002.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 001.jpg|2 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 005.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 002.jpg|3 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 003.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 006.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 007.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 008.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 009.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 010.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 011.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 012.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 004.jpg 6-20-09 At Quiznos 001.jpg|4 #Jacket by Vava Dudu, sunglasses by Balenciaga, shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel (fall/winter 2009) #Leggings by Mark and Estel, shoes by Ellie and customized by Pink Cobra #Leggings by LaQuan Smith, bra by Marlies Dekkers #Jacket by Maison Martin Margiela (spring/summer 2008), shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel (fall/winter 2009) June 21 Hotel 6-21-09 Leaving hotel 001.jpg|1 6-21-09 Leaving hotel 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, bra by Marlies Dekkers 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards :Main article: MuchMusic Video Awards The backstage picture of Gaga with Creative Director, Matthew Williams was included in the Book of Gaga. The studded bodysuit worn on her medley of "LoveGame"/"Poker Face" was reported stolen on July 7, 2009. 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 001.jpg|1 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 009.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 002.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 004.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 003.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 005.jpg|2 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 006.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 007.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 008.jpg|3 #Studded open hood by Atsuko Kudo, pyro-bra by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga, studded boydsuit by Muto-Little Costumes for Haus of Gaga, customized Ellie boots by Pink Cobra #Hair dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Raphael Young #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith June 22 Splashlight Studios :Main article: Mario Testino Gaga and her crew took a flight from Toronto to Miami to do a photoshoot with Mario Testino. 6-22-09 Mario Testino 001.jpg|A Mario2.jpg|B Mario3.jpg|C Mario.jpg 171673_139560019440871_100001606209816_245644_307041_o.jpg|D Testino6.jpg *Stylism by Nicola Formichetti, Makeup by Linda Cantello, Hair by Oribe Canales *A Coat by Marc Jacobs (Fall/Winter 2009/2010) *B Bustier by Fendi (Fall/Winter 2009/2010), sunglasses Haus of Gaga *C Jewels by Louis Vuitton (Fall/Winter 2009/2010) *D Dress by Balenciaga (Nicolas Ghesquière, Fall/Winter 2009/2010), shoes by Acne (Fall/Winter 2009/2010) Noisemakers (Noisevox) :Main article: Noisevox Interview by John Norris for Noisevox.org. 6-22-09 NoiseVox interview 001.jpg #Shrug by Maison Martin Margiela (spring/summer 2009), corset and shoes by Fendi (fall/winter 2009) June 25 Gary Card and Matthew Williams made a custom keytar to be used the next day. They painted the AX-Synth black and added crystals on it. 038-the-fame-org.jpg 6-25-09 Gary Card A-X Synth.jpg June 26 The Fame Ball at Glastonbury Festival :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Glastonbury Festival During the day, the Haus added red latex to the Vespa. After her performance on the "Other Stage", Gaga performed a secret show at Club DaDa in Shangri-La. 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 002.jpg|1 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 003.jpg Wig 10.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury Boys Boys Boys 001.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury Boys Boys Boys 002.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 004.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury Festival 001.jpg #Wellington Boots by Prada (fall/winter 2009), sunglasses by Alpina #Mirrored dress by Muto-Little Costumes for Haus of Gaga, keytar by Gary Card with Matthew Williams for Haus of Gaga #Pyro bra by Tom Talmon Studio for Haus of Gaga #Custom studded latex dress by Atsuko Kudo #Bubble jacket by Haus of Gaga, bra and panty by Atsuko Kudo Club Dada, Shangri La Lady Gaga performed a secret show at Club Dada Shangri La after her Fame Ball concert at Glastonbury. 6-26-09 Club Dada, Shangri La 001.jpg 6-26-09 Club Dada, Shangri La 002.jpg 6-26-09 Club Dada, Shangri La 003.jpg June 27 Take That Presents: The Circus Live Lady Gaga was scheduled to perform as opening act with Gary Go at Manchester Old Trafford Cricket Ground. She had to pull out as she was feeling unwell. After consulting her doctor, the decision was reluctantly taken that she was unable to perform with Take That at Old Trafford. June 28 Take That Presents: The Circus Live Gaga had to cancel her appearance as she was still sick. June 29 Body Positive North West Lady Gaga was speaking at Body Positive North West, a centre in Manchester for young people affected by HIV. She met volunteers and helped them paint a mural of herself. 6-29-09 Arriving in the United Kingdom.jpg 6-29-09 Body Positive North West 001.jpg 6-29-09 Body Positive North West 002.jpg 6-29-09 Positive Body North West 003.jpg 6-29-09 Positive Body North West 004.jpg Manchester Hotel :Main article: Talk@ Playground Recorded her appearance on Talk@ Playground on MTV with a talk between Craig Lawrence and Lady Gaga. 45 0 29 junio Entrevista para MTV Playground - Manchester, Inglaterra.jpg 45 1.jpg 45 2.jpg #Top by Alex Noble, The Fame Ball at Manchester Academy :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Manchester Academy Lady Gaga was photographed backstage after this concert. 6-29-09 Backstage at Manchester Academy 001.jpg Hotel 6-29-09 Out in Cork 001.jpg|1 6-29-09 Out in Cork 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith June 30 The Rising Tide restaurant 6-30-09 The Rising Tide restaurant 001.jpg 6-30-09 The Rising Tide restaurant 002.jpg Category:2009 fashion